Application-to-person (A2P) short message service (SMS) may include a type of SMS where an SMS message is sent from a subscriber to an application or from an application to a subscriber. Organizations, such as financial institutions, airlines, hotel booking sites, social networks, and/or the like may use A2P SMS to send messages to customers. A2P is a different type of SMS from person-to-person (P2P) SMS, where, for example, messages are exchanged between devices (e.g., mobile devices), rather than to or from an application.